Oh, What A Tangled Web We Weave
by jasmineflower112
Summary: When Mary and Bobby Winchester stumble upon an ancient mirror while on a hunt, they find themselves stuck in a world that's parallel to theirs! Who are these mysterious children, and what kind of connection do they have to Sam and Dean? More importantly, how are they going to get home? canon-ish fic, Domestic fluff, and fatherly!Winchesters. Established destiel and Saileen.
1. Mirror, Mirror

"Mary!"

"Bobby, get down!" his sister's shriek was the only warning her sibling got before she aimed, and fired at the beast. It screamed, but ducked away virtually unharmed. Her brother ducked behind an expensive antique chair, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Mary cursed under her breath and checked her bullets, counting three silver bullets left. This hunt had been a long and arduous one, and the girl had shot all the bullets she made in preparation for this night.

"You okay?!" Bobby's hoarse call echoed throughout the room.

Instead of answering, Mary yanked her silver knife free from its holster and slid into a crouch, "Where is it?"

"I don't know," Bobby groaned in pain, holding the side of his bleeding head. The rake had thrown him uncaringly against an iron relic, causing the gash on the side of his head. The rake was a common urban legend, but it was also very real. They tracked the beast over a span of a few days, and chased it through the nearby forest before it crashed into an antique store in a small town they didn't know the name of. The creature spent all night running from them, but Mary tracked its footprints and found it had broken in through the top floor, and attacked the family inside.

Luckily, the kids were alright. Not so luckily, their parents were shredded to ribbons by the time the siblings arrived. They were too late.

The siblings hid the kids in a cupboard in the basement, and took on the monster inside the antique store the family owned and ran themselves.

"Seriously, fuck this son of a bitch," Bobby grumbled, checking his own gun. He had four bullets left, and this fucker proved to be pretty quick on its feet. Probably survived for a long time.

But that was before the Winchester siblings caught a sniff of its trail. Tonight, it was going to die. Just like the rest of them.

Mary tried to keep looking around, but it was dark in the store, the flashlight not much help to get a 360 view of the room. She stumbled over a fancy pot, and that was her mistake. The monster took that advantage and jumped on her back from behind, tearing at her long hair and shoulders with its large claws. Mary shrieked and batted the monster away, tumbling to the floor in a heap of monster and human. The brunette tried to scramble away, but the rake had a firm grasp on her long hair and held her in place. It held it's claws in front of her face, and Mary swore she saw the damn thing smirking.

Luckily, the monster seemed to be so distracted by Mary that it seemed to have forgotten about her brother. He managed to sneak up on it from behind, and bury his silver knife right into its back, where its heart was located.

The thing screamed in agony, and Mary shoved it off her with great effort. The girl scrambled away and into her brother's comforting arms as the rake kneeled over and died, its struggles growing weaker and weaker until it lay absolutely still.

"Jesus…" Bobby breathed in relief, wincing as the pain returned to his skull. The adrenaline must've been wearing off.

Mary didn't even want to look at it anymore, "What should we do?"

"Call the police and bail," Bobby says, putting his knife back into its holster, "We need to do something with the body though."

"Jess has clean up tonight," Mary reminded him, letting out a yawn and picking up her knife from where it slipped from her hand, "Lets drop them off at some relative's house or something."

"Okay," her brother replied, turning to face her, "And I told you to cut your hair; you almost got killed because of it!"

"God, you're so naggy," his sister complains, but nods in understanding. She kept her hair usually at a short length, but recently grew it out due to her not keeping up with haircuts. Who could blame her? She tucks her gun away into the back of her jeans before making her way to the basement door, shining the light in front of her so that she didn't trip over anything.

"I'm serious, Mary," her brother went on after she opened the door and descended the staircase, "You're going to get yourself killed over a stupid reason; your hair being too long!"

"If I get myself killed, it wouldn't be because my hair was too long," she grumbled under her breath as she reached the bottom step. She opened her mouth to tell her brother to can it already, but a light in the basement caught her eye.

She saw it earlier, but the severity of a killer rake being on the loose distracted her from investigating. She hadn't mentioned it to her brother; assuming that he didn't see it when they went down there earlier, but she didn't want to distract him. Now that the monster was dead and they were safe, for the time being, she wanted to investigate what that strange light was.

"Where are you going?" Bobby's questioning voice rang out from behind her, she spun and told him to shush.

"There's some weird, blue light, over there," she pointed vaguely in the direction from where she saw it, "I'll see what it is; get the kids out of here. They must be terrified."

"Don't do anything stupid; I'll be right back," her brother tells her before he turned and took off in the opposite direction, opening the cupboard in the back and gently leading the shaking and terrified kids up the staircase. Mary turned back towards the blue light and shone her flashlight towards it, walking closer to get a better look.

Upon further inspection, the shining blue light turned out to be from the reflective side of a large, full body mirror. The mirror had to be ancient, the hinges rusted and dust covered the thing. Mary was entranced by it, and she couldn't help but raise a hand run over the dusty edges of it. Her fingers then go to the front, sliding over the flat surface before a bright, white light suddenly appeared, nearly blinding her. She attempted to snatch her hand away, but it felt as if a force was holding on to her entire arm, ripping her from the floor and through the ancient mirror.

She felt something grip the back of her jacket; she wasn't sure what, and it was the last of her worries at the moment. A blinding pain over took her, and the next thing she knew, she was being dumped unto a hard floor. Something thudded next to her, and she turned her head to see her brother's surprised green eyes.

"The hell just happened?" she groaned, pushing herself to her feet and dusting herself off.

"No idea," Bobby replied, getting to his feet as well and glancing around, "Looks like we're still where we were though."

Mary took in her surroundings, "Yeah," she agreed, "C'mon, let's get those kids out of here."

"Yeah."

* * *

It didn't take them long to notice a few differences. For example; when they left the basement, there was no sign that there was anyone living in the building, or running a store for that matter. Mary specifically remembered the bottom floor being covered in chairs, mirrors, desks, pots, and lots of other old crap old people were obsessed with. Not even the dead bodies were there; not the rake, or the children's parents. The only thing that was in the building was dust, a few rats, spider webs…

"What the hell is happening?" Mary whispered in shock as the exited the home; outside, it looked like the day was just beginning, the sun barely rising over the horizon. Their surroundings looked similar to when they first ran into the home, but it was dark out and they weren't exactly paying attention to their surroundings as much as they should've been.

"I have no idea," Bobby mutters, "M—Maybe some sort of parallel universe?"

"Parallel universe?!"

"Yeah, there's a shit ton of lore on people stepping through mirrors and ending up in an alternate plane of some sort," he explains, licking his lips thoughtfully, "Maybe we can just step back through?"

"You really think travelling between universes is so easy?"

"It's worth a shot, alright?!"

It was not worth a shot.

The two siblings ended up stealing a truck and taking off into the night. The mirror was safely tied up in the bed of the truck, and covered with a tarp. Mary went as far as to switch the plates so it would be harder to find the stolen car.

"I can't believe this."

"Well, start believing," Bobby was driving and checking the service on his phone, "Not getting any service out here. Not surprising, this isn't the same world as ours."

"I don't understand any of this, it doesn't make sense that we couldn't pass back through."

"I know," he murmured, "Maybe we should try calling Nora, or Cas, maybe?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, her freckles prominent on her nose and cheeks with the sun shining directly unto her, "Would they even hear us; since it's not their world? Is it the same for angels?"

"I don't know," Bobby echoed her confession, shaking his head, "Let's just get to the bunker."

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them; Mary looked out the window at the sky above, wondering if there was an alternate version of herself running about. Bobby keeps his eyes focused on the road, his brow furrowed and worried. He would have to take care of his baby sister from now on, being in a world that was completely different but similar to their own world… Well, it was a bit of a culture shock.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"… Do you think dad and mom are alive in this world?"

"… Even if they are, they're also technically not our parents. This isn't our world, Mary. We have to focus on getting back."

Mary didn't reply, but silently, she agreed.


	2. Ooh, Child

_"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier…"_

Mary smiled and closed her eyes, lightly swaying to the music playing serenely in the car. She wasn't a huge fan of the mainstream music from this world, but the oldies station was great. Her brother, next to her in the driver's seat, watched his sister sing along to the song, but kept his eyes mostly on the road.

 _"Ooh, child, things are gonna get brighter…"_

Bobby couldn't help but admire how fast Mary adapted to their confusing and scary situation. They were in a completely new world, but she was still singing and swaying like everything was normal. It felt like everything was normal. If he forgot about the mirror, shifting dimensions, and that hunt in general, it looked like they were just driving down a country highway. The skies were clear and sunny, the trees and forest a vibrant green. It was peaceful, and it felt like they were driving down their own world's country road, heading to whatever hunt they had next.

They were in an alternate universe, strangers to this world, and they seemed to forget about it within an hour. A true testament to how messed up this family is.

They were on the road for at least three hours. They didn't know where the hell they were, so they had to pull over into the nearest gas station. They bought a map, snacks, drinks, and filled the gas tank up. Mary bought a first aid kit and made quick work of cleaning, and patching the wound up. It was good that the currency here was the same in their dimension, which was only another similarity this world had. Bobby made quick work of ordering new I.D's, credit cards, and passports for them. He wasn't sure when they would be able to get home, but until then, they had to be ready for anything.

"Look," Mary says, showing him a kit kat bar, "It doesn't have the dash inbetween the 'kit' and the 'kat'."

"That's so weird."

"Subtle differences in this world… Fascinating…" she put the chocolate bar down and followed her brother out the gas station. A few minutes later, they were back on the road.

Eventually, the long journey took its toll on Bobby. Mary and Bobby switched places, and then it was the blond girl who was driving them to their destination, while Bobby took a nap in the passenger's seat. It was a quiet night; the stars glittered brilliantly in the deep black sky, the moon a full disc.

"Mary?" Bobby's voice was quiet, and tired.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't have a spell, or anything to get us back?"

Mary sighed, and shook her head, "I'm a witch, Bobby. Not a magician. I can't open a portal to another universe; that would take an immense amount of energy, not to mention it'll cause a gash in the space time continuum."

"Okay, Doctor Who."

"I'm serious," she hissed in annoyance, she hated when Bobby used that sarcastic tone with her, "We don't know what forces were messed with to get us here. Whether it was cosmic or magical. We have a lot to figure out."

"I get it, I do," Bobby assured her, sitting up to pat his sister on the shoulder, "I just, I hate being out of reach from our friends. Nora's probably worried out her mind."

"Yeah, she probably is," she replied vaguely, her mind on her brunet best friend.

Bobby was giving her a mischievous smirk, "You looooove her," he says in a teasing tone.

"I DON'T!" Mary shouts a bit too loudly, she could feel her cheeks getting warm, "Shut up. It's gonna be a few more hours before we get there."

Bobby was still chuckling, "Whatever you say, sis."

It was another four hours of driving; Mary behind the wheel and Bobby asleep next to her. At last, they drove up the gravel driveway that lead to the bunker's garage. Instead of using their key, they left the car in the forest, hidden from the street's view underneath the leaves of surrounding trees. They left the enchanted mirror in the bed of the truck, and Mary murmured a spell that would make the truck impossible to look at directly. Someone might see it out the corner of their eyes, but the moment they'd turn to look at it, it will be gone. Being a witch has its perks, definitely.

Once they were out of the truck and walking up the road towards the entrance, Mary checked her gun. She didn't have much ammo left; she had three regular bullets and two silver bullets. Bobby didn't have much either, but their combat skills were enough to protect themselves they hoped. They weren't sure what'd they be walking into, and being prepared was the best they could do.

Mary dug out the key from her back pocket, and pushed it into its hole. She was surprised that it fit; let alone opened the door for them. Different dimensions or not, the men of letters had the same exact setup that they had back home. It was eerie.

Bracing themselves, they pushed their way into their home.

It looked different from the last time they saw it. Of course it was different, but, also messier. It looked like someone ransacked the place, and left a mess behind them. Did the alternate versions of themselves didn't know how to clean? Bobby kicked a stray book out their way as they got to the bottom of the staircase, nearing the corridor that lead to the library/dining hall.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light; it forced Bobby and Mary to turn away for a second, as the bright white light filled the room and nearly blinded them. Once the light was gone, they opened their eyes to see a tall woman brandishing a gun at them. She looked moderately surprised, but schooled her expression back to neutral.

"You're not the angel or Sam Winchester," was that a British accent? Oh no.

"Let me guess, you're from the British Men of Letters," Mary didn't appear that impressed, and that seemed to piss the lady off more.

"You have me at a disadvantage," she says through gritted teeth, still pointing her pistol at them, "I don't know who you two are. You're just children."

"Are you saying that to taunt us or to console yourself?" Bobby asks, his tone bored.

"Who the hell are you?" she demands, "ANSWER ME, NOW!"

Mary and Bobby glanced at each other; they've dealt with the Men of Letters before, in their own world. Those british jackasses killed a lot of people that they cared about, and they weren't exactly feeling merciful in this moment. In their world, Mary was pretty sure this girl's name was Toni.

"Toni, right?" the blond asks, a smirk on her expression, "Honey, we're out of your league. I suggest you high tail it out of here before I lose my patience."

"You smart mouthed little brat!" Toni raged, not hesitating to pull the trigger; aimed for the girl's skull. These kids weren't a part of her plan; she didn't care whether they lived or died.

Mary lifted a hand; her eyes glowing a bright, purple light. The bullet slowed down to a full stop right before her forehead; before falling to the ground, making a clinking noise upon impact. Toni stared at her with her mouth agape, frozen in shock before she righted herself.

"Powerful little witch bitch, are you?" she tucked away her gun, "No matter, I'll just kill you with my bare hands."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Bobby says, "We've dealt with you Brits before, and we'll do it again, gladly."

It was two against one; Mary was liking her chances but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down. The woman came charging at her, but Mary dodged her and gave her a kick to her spine. She tumbled over, but quickly got to her feet and pulled out her gun again. She aimed for Bobby this time, and pulled the trigger three times. Mary stepped protectively in front of her brother, raising a hand and fully stopping the bullets. Instead of letting them drop uselessly to the ground this time, she turned them around in midair and sent them flying back towards Toni, as fast as a regular gunshot would go.

Toni's eyes widen in horror before the bullets hit her; striking her in the forehead, the chest, and the neck. She collapses to the ground; blood pooling around her body.

"Nice job, sis," Bobby praises her, patting her on top of the head. Mary smiles at him before padding over to Toni's fallen body; curiosity making her kneel next to her and inspect her. She was definitely dead, but why was she in the bunker in the first place?"

"Do you think the alternate versions of ourselves are allies with the British men of letters?" she asks, standing back up and leaning against the large map table.

"Doubt it, she said she was looking for Sam Winchester and the angel; we can only assume the 'angel' is Cas," Bobby replies.

"That's true… So, if Uncle Sam's alive in this world, do you think maybe…?"

"I told you Mary, this world is not ours!" Bobby suddenly burst out in anger, catching his little sister off guard but she didn't flinch or wince as he continued, "He's not our uncle here, and neither is our father, if he's even around in this world! What, do you want to replace him?"

"Bobby—"

"NOBODY could replace our dad; I don't care if there is an alternate version of him somewhere in this world!"

"Bobby!" Mary shouted; cutting off her older brother's tirade, "I'm sorry, okay? I know how much dad's death affected you; it hurt like hell for both of us. I just…" her eyes suddenly got full of tears, and Bobby was overcome with the urge to comfort his sister. She waved him off though, and took a few moments to wipe away the tears and steady her voice, "I just wanna see him again, that's all. Even if he's not our father."

Bobby sighed deeply, "I guess I understand. Just… Don't try and replace him, alright?"

"Alright."

"Who the hell are you two?"

Both twin's heads turned to see a tall, familiar brunet with another familiar, dark haired male next to him. They were at the bottom of the steps, staring at them with equally curious looks. Both siblings' breath hitched in their throats; instantly recognizing Sam Winchester and Castiel. Looks like they were right; there really was alternate versions of their fathers here. Maybe there were alternate versions of their mothers as well.

Sam looked down at the mess that was Toni, before returning his gaze to the two teens in front of him, his expression apprehensive yet curious. Castiel was staring at them in a different sort of way; blue eyes wide with shock and jaw slack. He probably figured it out already; he was an angel, after all.

"Uh…" Mary started awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "We can explain…?"


	3. Missing in Action

Jess couldn't believe she let Mary rope her into cleaning up after another one of those godforsaken hunts. She was annoyed the whole drive over; blowing up her cousin's phone so the blonde knew that she owed her for this. Jess had a busy life; she didn't have time to participate in her cousin's shenanigans.

Her grip tightens on the steering wheel, her 2007 mustang kicking up dust as she sped down a country road. Her cousin sent her the location not two hours ago, but hasn't replied to any of her texts after. It would make her worry if Bobby wasn't with her—they were probably just busy.

"Busy" meant they were killing something—probably a monster, some… Thing called a rake.

Jess herself didn't know much about Supernatural creatures; she wasn't like that side of her family. She didn't do hunting. She didn't know much about it either—the lore, the weapons, the bloody nights... How Mary and Bobby's eyes seem to lose more and more light to them, the longer they are trapped in this "job". They have their stupid noble reasons for doing it, but she could see through their "We're heroes" façade.

She bit her lower lip and turned her bright lights on as she entered a particularly woodsy stretch of road. She let out a sigh and looked to her phone in her right hand, typing out a text to Nora.

 _ **Have a clean up job to do—will probably have drinks with Mary and Bobby later tonight. U down?**_

Jess set her phone in her empty cup holder and continued to drive at a steady pace. She realized that it was an empty road, and there probably weren't a lot of cops out her in the country, but she couldn't help that she was a stickler to laws. Another reason why she disapproved of her cousin's antics.

"Answer, you fucking whore," Jess growled to herself, pulling up Mary's contact yet again, and pressing call.

 _"We're sorry, but the number you've dialed has either been disconnected or is no longer in service."_

The line went dead.

"The fuck?" Jess pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park. That wasn't normal, why was her phone disconnected? If it was dead, she would've been sent to voicemail, and it wasn't like Mary to let her phone get turned off. She paid it on time, always. She pretty much relied on the thing for information on hunts and whatever.

Jess wasn't the type to worry unless she was given a rational reason to. But when she's worried, she's worried.

She tried her cousin's number two more times before she pulled up Bobby's contact and tried him.

 _"We're sorry, but the number you've dialed has either been disconnected or is no longer in service."_

Jess took the phone away from her ear and hung up; before her phone lit up with a text from Nora.

 _ **Where are you?**_

Jess sent Nora her location and she only had to wait a few moments before a voice trilled behind her, "Jess? Is something wrong?"

Nora was a beautiful girl—she was petite compared to Jess' tall figure, her skin a porcelain white and her blue eyes the color of the sea. Her chest length, dark hair curled towards the ends and she had long Chinese cut bangs that swept to the right side of her face. She had an enviable pretty face too; her eyes were doe like, her mouth heart shaped, her lips full, and she had prominent, high cheekbones. She was the perfect likeness to both her mother and father. She wore a white sundress and brown sandals, those seemed to be the ONLY things she owned. Jess couldn't blame her—angels didn't really care about what they wore.

"My calls aren't getting through to Mary," she replies, "Not Bobby either. Can you find them?"

"Well—"

"What?" Jess cut her off impatiently before she could even finish her sentence.

Nora's eyes narrowed in irritation but she continued anyways, "I can't sense Mary, anywhere. Bobby either."

"Wait… What does that mean, that they're somewhere far away?"

"I'd be able to feel them no matter how far they are," Nora assured her, worriedly wringing her hands, "If I can't feel them, it means they're nowhere. Not on earth, or in heaven, at least."

"I'd know if Mary and Bobby were in hell, or in some sort of danger, so we can rule that out for now."

Nora tilted her head at her, "Is that how your psychic premonitions work?"

Jess closed her eyes and shook her head, "I dunno," she says honestly, rubbing her fingers over her temple as she continued, "Sometimes I get them, sometimes I don't. But I only get visions of my family when they're in danger of losing their life. I've learned to control and suppress them; what if something happened to her and I didn't see it because I'm trying to have a normal life?!"

Nora's eyes were filled with sympathy, "Having a normal life isn't something to be ashamed in," she says softly, reaching over and taking Jess' hand in hers, "Wherever they are, I'm sure they're fine. They're Winchesters, after all."

Jess nodded softly at her words as they released hands, "Still, we have to find them."

Nora tilts her head in acknowledgement and closed her eyes; she stretched her senses far and wide, but couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Not a ripple in the space time continuum. Just… Nothing.

"I have a bad feeling," the angel admits, before turning back to face Jess, "Where was she last seen?"

"She sent me the address of where her last hunt was—I'm on clean up duty tonight, remember?" Jess flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "Shall we?" she strode back over to her car, which Nora made a face at.

"Traveling by vehicle is slow," the angel complains, "Can't I just fly us to the destination?"

"Mary and Bobby might be okay with the teleporting thing, but I'm definitely not," the Winchester opened the driver's door, "While you're working with this human, we commute my way."

Nora rolled her eyes but knew arguing with the tall and stubborn Winchester will only be a waste of breath on her part. Besides, if she couldn't sense Mary or Bobby anywhere now, she doubt it would matter if they got there fast or not. She begrudgingly flew into the passenger seat of Jess' car in a flutter of wings, causing the girl to jump where she sat.

"Fucking hell—can you please move like a normal person?"

"… But I'm not a 'normal person'. I'm an angel," Nora reminds her with a smug smile, buckling herself up.

"Yeah, yeah."

When they pulled up to the two story building—outlined by the rising light of the sun—they came upon two kids sitting on the front lawn by themselves. They were scared at first, but Jess managed to soothe them while Nora searched the house.

Jess had the kids buckled up in the backseats of her car when Nora reappeared next to her. Jess nearly jumped out her skin yet again.

"Quit. Doing. That," Jess noted the way Nora rolled her eyes, before continuing, "Anything?"

"Nothing but a dead rake. A bunch of aged knick knacks, but nothing that stands out."

"Really? Did you check the basement?"

Nora rolled her eyes again, "Of course I checked the basement, I'm not an imbecile."

"Roll your eyes at me again, and I'll tear them out your skull."

"Geez, you're in a mood today. Are you on your menstrual cycle?"

"Nora!" Jess' face flushed dark red in anger and embarrassment. Jesus, this girl was just as bad as her father. No social ques at all.

"Fine, fine, no there's nothing in the basement. Just dust and spider webs," Nora licked her lips, her eyes genuinely worried, "I don't understand… It's like they disappeared into thin air."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Jess says, hoping her voice was reassuring even if anxiety was starting to build within her. She struggled to maintain herself, "It's not like they can't take care of themselves…"

"We thought the same of our parents," Nora reminded her dully.

"Don't… Bring that up," Jess muttered, opening the passenger door, "Get the fuck in the car. We're taking the brats somewhere safe and then we're finding them! Alright?"

"Alright. Let me drive, then. You'll sit and relax; try to have a vision, I don't see how we can locate them without one."

Jess bit her lower lip nervously but nodded, "I'll try."


	4. Family Reunion(?)

"I can't believe this…"

"I know, it's far fetched, but…"

"I believe her," Cas interrupted Mary and Sam's going back and forth for a moment to offer his own opinion. The angel's eyes were still fixated on her in wonder, but he continued when they quieted down and focused their attention on him, "There are many planes to this universe—parallel worlds some choose to call it. It's very likely that on a different plane of fate, Dean chose to have his own family rather then hunting."

"That's not true," Bobby says sheepishly, adjusting his beanie, "We're very used to hunting."

"What?" Sam sounded appalled, "Dean… He… Raised you in this life?"

"Well…" Mary says awkwardly, "Not exactly; we only started hunting when we were around 13," she explains, gesturing to herself and her brother.

"You're twins?" Castiel asked, and Mary nodded in confirmation.

"You two don't look alike," Sam pointed out; noting Mary's alikeness to Dean and how Bobby seemed to look like someone else. Maybe he took after whoever his mother was.

"We're fraternal twins," Bobby says, exasperated, "That doesn't matter! Look, we're stuck in this dimension, and we need to get back! Mary, we've been missing for hours now, Jess is probably out of her mind with worry!"

"Relax, Bobby," Mary holds out a hand to her twin, and apologetically smiled at Sam and Cas, "Sorry, it's been an eventful twelve hours. Can you take us home, Cas? You're still an angel in this universe, right?"

"Well, yeah," Castiel says a bit awkwardly, "But I don't exactly have my wings; even if I did, I can't go to whichever dimension I please. I don't know what kind of power that would take, but it would be more than cosmic."

"So you're saying… God-like powers?" Mary asks, twisting her long hair between her fingers nervously.

"…. Precisely."

"…. I need to sit down," Bobby worriedly steadied his tottering sister and pulled out a chair for her, guiding her to sit at the same time.

"I don't understand, why would God himself want us here?" Bobby asked, his green eyes showing how panicked he was although he was trying to conceal it for the sake of his sister, "We've never even met the guy."

"If he did bring you here then he did it for a reason," Cas says with certainty, exchanging a glance with Sam, "Problem is, we're not sure if he's even around anymore or not."

"Hm, so he dropped off the face of the earth for this planet too," Bobby crossed his arms, "Nice."

"A bit more complicated than that," Sam replied with a shrug, "Fact is, we just got done with this showdown with God, His sister, and my brother. We don't know who's still alive..."

"God has a SISTER?" Mary gripped her twin's arm, "This universe is batshit crazy."

"Chill, sis," Bobby patted her head, "Deep breaths; before you start hyperventilating or something."

Mary glared at him for the patronizing tone, but inhaled deeply and obeyed. She buried her face in her hands, letting out a feeble sigh. She hoped Nora and Jess figured out a way to find them.

"Do you… want a drink or something?"

"Water, thank you."

"Whiskey if you have it," Bobby grumbles; rubbing his temples. It's been quite a day.

"You're old enough to drink?"

"Oh come on, dad let me have my first drink when I was twelve."

"That sounds like him," Sam sighed, shaking his head, "Seriously though; you're not like a teenager, right?"

"I'm twenty-two, but if you want to see my ID I have it," Bobby replied stubbornly, and Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Sam held out his hand.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Some things never change, even in different dimensions," the male grumbled, but pulled out his actual ID. He always had his real ID on him, in case something happens during a hunt. This manner of thinking was obviously wise; or he'd be screwed. He supposed he could've bought a fake one, but hunters can tell the difference between a real and a fake.

He handed it over; Sam and Cas took a close look at it. Bobby John Winchester. He wasn't lying about his age, either. The ID was real too. So, these kids weren't lying; they really did exist… Just not here.

"Here's mine," Mary handed them hers, so they knew for sure that she was real as well. Sam read her name out loud, "Mary Ellen Winchester? Huh." He wasn't surprised at her name, it fit well. She was the same age as her brother, but her birthday was on a different day.

"I'm a day older then him," Mary gloats, flipping her long hair.

"And you never let me forget it."

"This is so weird," Sam found himself saying; the situation seeming to just now dawn on him. He was standing in front of what could've been his nephew and niece, but they weren't. They were an alternate version of his' nephew and niece. Weird summed it up pretty well.

"It's twice as weird for us," Mary grumbled, taking back her ID and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dean is going to lose his mind," Cas commented; causing the twins to both visibly stiffen up. Their faces seemed to have darkened, and they avoided Sam and Cas' gaze.

"Guess he's still around, huh?" Bobby murmured, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Mary did not respond.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked; observing the look on the teen's expressions, before his own jaw slackened in realization, "Dean is… Dead. In your universe?"

"So are you," Mary held her left elbow in her right hand, avoiding his gaze, "The only ones who are still around is Cas, Charlie, Bobby, Kevin—"

"Wait, Bobby, Charlie, and Kevin are still alive where you're from?"

"Uh… Yeah. Are they not here?"

"No…" Sam's gaze softened, his eyes growing sad.

Silence stretched between them for a moment; before both Sam and Cas left the room; claiming that they would retrieve drinks for them. Mary knew they were gonna talk about them, but said nothing as Bobby sat down in the chair next to her and let out a deep sigh.

"My thoughts exactly," She replied, leaning her head on her brothers' shoulder, "I want to go home."

"I'm not seeing us getting home anytime soon, Mare."

"… I know," Mary closed her eyes, fighting off tears, "What do you think Jess and Nora are doing right now?"

"Tearing apart the world trying to find us?"

"Sounds about right."

* * *

Nora drove the kids to their aunt's house, dropped them off at the front porch, before continuing on in their drive. She hadn't the time nor the energy to begin explaining what had occurred to the family, and she was much more concerned about Mary and Bobby.

Jess was quiet the whole drive; sipping chamomile tea and trying to relax. She relied heavily on this specific tea; it seemed to be the only thing that helped soothe her headaches. Sometimes, it even triggered them.

"Anything yet?"

Jess sighed deeply and shook her head, "Not even a slight migraine," she replied, putting her cup in the cup holder and leaning against the door, "How are we going to find them?"

"Perhaps we should find Charlie," Nora suggested calmly, "She knows a thing or two about location spells—she has been training with Rowena, after all."

"I think this is beyond the power of a witch, Nora," Jess replied; an annoyed edge to her tone. The last thing she wanted to do was hang around witches, or anything else of the supernatural nature.

"I know you hate everything that's not considered 'normal'," Nora states through gritted teeth; trying to reign in her temper. It was rare that the angel and the Winchester hang out alone, she was much used to Mary's friendly countenance. Jess was just so prickly, about a lot of things, "But it might be our only chance in finding them."

"Fine, but after we find them, leave me out of this hunting shit," Jess narrowed her eyes in a glare at her, "For good."

"Dully noted."

* * *

 **a/n: i know jess is alil rough around the edges but it's for good reason i promise! all their personal stories will be revealed in later chapters. as well has how jess has abilities like Sam. Pls review :)**


End file.
